


The Underestimated

by imapirahana98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I was ready to take Keith down, Idk how it'll actually go down, Light Angst, M/M, This is essentially how I think Lance would be feeling during what we saw in the season 6 trailer, under estimated lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: When Keith finally makes it back to the team, Lance is filled with a giddy excitement to see him again. He had not been expecting to be dismissed so easily though.





	The Underestimated

Lance felt giddy excitement course through him as Keith’s pod ship landed in the hanger where they were all gathered. Keith had stopped doing their video calls about a week ago and Lance had been worried that something had happened. But now Keith was here, and after not seeing his sorta dating but not really boyfriend for  _ months _ , he was ready for a hug.

 

As Keith stepped out of the pod, Lance walked up and teasingly said, “Soooooo, how do we know you’re the real Keith? Cause I’m pretty sur-

 

“I don’t have time for this Lance.” Keith said, voice stern as he walked by without even a glance.

 

Lance felt hurt echo from being dismissed so easily. He thought they had gotten over this.

 

Maybe...maybe Keith was just stressed right now? Maybe he had some urgent news that they needed to talk about right then?

 

When they all made their way up to the bridge though, that wasn’t the case.

 

Keith was drawing out the mission that he had just been on, explaining what had happened and how Lotor’s rise to emperor had affected the mission points. It was all old news to Lance who had been tracking the old Galran commander units, trying to keep track of what was going on throughout the empire. 

 

Lance turned, moving out of the room to go do something more productive. It was clear Keith didn’t care what he did anyway.

  
  


~~~

 

Lance thrust his sword into the training robot, turning and sliding under the arm of another.  He stood slicing up and through the sentry's torso. As it fell, he transformed his bayard into his medium range gun.

 

He drew back further keeping an eye on the other sentry, then he lined up his shot with the floating laser drones and started taking them out one by one.

 

This particular simulation had been specially designed by Allura to give him practice in switching from close range combat to long range combat and back again. It was difficult, but slowly he was getting the hang of it.

 

Five minutes later, he had the simulation completed. He was just about to restart it, when the door to the training room slid open.  

 

Lance shouldered his long range rifle, turning to see Keith standing there. Great. Well he could go look over some more reports after showering. The rebel alliance information was constantly being updated. 

 

Voice neutrally pleasant, Lance said,“I was just finishing up. Have at it mullet.”

 

Lance deactivated his bayard, grabbing a water pouch and walking towards the exit. 

 

Keith still stood in the middle of the doorway, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he said, “I uh- I wasn’t expecting to find you here.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Well sorry, I’ll get out of your way.”

 

And with that he walked out of the room.

 

~~~

 

Several hours later, he was propped up in bed, playing some weird Altean version of Flappy Bird.

 

There was a knock at his door, and without looking up he said, “Come in!”

 

Someone shuffled into the room, sitting down at the edge of his bed. Lance paused his game looking up to find Keith sitting.

 

Not meeting his eyes, Keith said, “I was hoping we could hang--out….a little? I’ll probably be leaving tomorrow, but I was hoping we could spend some time together.”

 

Anger welled up in Lance. A vicious thing that he had difficulty controlling. He held back the biting response on the tip of his tongue:  _ Oh what? So now you have the time for me? Got nothing else better to do? _

 

It was so frustrating being taken for granted. Loyalty could mean very different things to two people.

 

The most infuriating thing though was that Lance was mad at himself. He still wanted to spend time with Keith. Still considered him a close friend and something more. And yet he was mad. Mad at being pushed aside and regarded as the same unintelligent person as before. 

 

Well news flash buddy, Lance was fucking smart. He knew what he was doing. And yeah, ok he made some pretty stupid mistakes sometimes, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t smart. He could take down an entire Galra legion by himself and help create strategies that actually worked. 

 

That was the thing about people who had natural abilities, they didn’t understand the hard work it took to achieve something. They didn’t understand the breakdowns and mental walls. They especially didn’t understand the adaptability it took to learn new skills. 

 

A jack of all trades should never be underestimated.

 

“Lance, are you ok?” Keith asked, voice concerned.

 

Lance just grinned, hurting inside as he kept up his facade that everything was cool between them. Nothing had changed after all. “I’m good. What were you thinking of doing?”

 

“Well I saw that you guys finally hooked up that video game. Want to play?”

 

Lance stood, stretching a little, “Sounds like fun! Get ready to be annihilated though, I’m a pro at it.”

 

Keith stood to, following Lance out of the room, “Suuuuuure you are. Let’s see if you can stay alive for the first minute.” he said jokingly.

 

Lance felt the anger swell again, and he let it sit there simmering as they walked in silence.

 

Keith would learn. They would all learn one day.

 

Lance was a force to be reckoned with, and he wasn’t to be taken for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK look I know I should be studying for finals but I just needed to vent a little and that scene hit a little to close to home rn. It's so frustrating being taken for granted and having your intelligence doubted. Well fuck all the motherf--ers out there cause I'ma bout to show you.
> 
> Annnnyyyywaaaayyyyy. Thank you for reading! And if you would like, drop a comment or a kudos! They really make me smile :)
> 
> (Also anyone else think that what lance said could have been like a huge hint to Keith about the Kuron situation? Cause that would be brilliant on Lance's part.)


End file.
